


Give Me One Reason (Self Respect)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: American Gods Episodic Ficlets (Season 1) [5]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Lemon Scented You, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Just one word: No.





	Give Me One Reason (Self Respect)

**Author's Note:**

> I started out doing these episodic ficlets in time with the show, as some people with greater ambition have done in my other fandoms. I failed to keep pace because I find it's not easy to add to such great stuff, which is one reason I rarely ficced American Gods before the TV series--only twice in 16 years before this recent deluge.) I mean, it's Neil Gaiman, there's not a lot to add. Having a really interesting time of it really, as a long-time fan. But anyway, a commitment is a commitment so I'm going to try to finish all of these, at least for season 1.

No. 

He was not her puppy.

For a million reasons, but here were three:

Because she was--is--was--is--was dead and he figures Wednesday is right about some things. Remorse is cheap right now.

Because she doesn’t let him get words in edgewise, even with more than two feet in the grave.

And because things are finally becoming clear, and she was never someone who was allowed to compare him to a fucking animal, not the way she does, and thinks it will all be okay.

No, he was not her puppy. Maybe he had been, once upon a time, and maybe it looked like humoring her to have the conversation. 

Maybe he still looks at her with lost eyes and the barest hint of longing, confused longing.

But he was no longer her puppy and he never would be again.

By the time Sweeney comes for her, all swagger and moonshine, Shadow was already long gone.

Moved on.


End file.
